Użytkownik:DragonYoru/Brudnopis 2
Devil ''(właść. Emily Johnson) - jest przywódczynią grupy przestępców o nazwie "Killer Squad". Wygląd Devil to wysoka i szczupła dziewczyna o brązowych włosach średniej długości z czerwonymi odrostami. Jej oczy są brązowe (jednak nosi czarne soczewki). Zwykle ubrana w czerwony top i dżinsowe szorty. Zawsze nosi przy sobie noże i czarną bandamę, którą w nocy zakłada sobie na usta. Na jej plecach widnieje tatuaż postaci diabła. Charakter Emily już od dziecka sprawiała problemy wychowawcze, głównie przez swój wybuchowy charakter i agresję skierowaną do rówieśników. Uwielbia się znęcać nad innymi, a ból innych sprawia jej przyjemność. W stosunku do swoich towarzyszy stara się być inna, nigdy by ich nie zdradziła, za wszelką cenę będzie ich chronić oraz nigdy ich nie wyda. Jednak jak sama mówi, żeby zasłużyć na takie traktowanie trzeba się bardzo napracować, co jest bardzo trudne...nie z powodu nieśmiałości czy nieufności...po prostu nienawidzi ludzi. Chwilami potrafi być spokojna, głównie to przy rysowaniu, jednak gdy ktoś jej przerwie, wpada we wściekłość. Historia Wczesne życie Devil urodziła się na przedmieściach Livetown, jako córka Carli Johnson - pielęgniarki w szpitalu oraz Thomasa Johnsona - zwykłego listonosza. Osiągając wiek 2 lat już dawała się we znaki, nie potrafiła ustać w miejscu, a na podwórku łapała motyle...aby im następnie powyrywać skrzydełka. Wchodząc do jej pokoju można było zauważyć pluszaki bez głowy czy też poprzecinaną pościel nożyczkami. Rodzice nie wiedzieli z jakiego to powód, z początku chcieli obwiniać telewizję za to, jednakże ich córka nie była chętna do oglądania telewizji, a do psychologa nie chcieli ją wysyłać, ponieważ twierdzili, że jest za młoda. Mijały lata, a ona sprawiała coraz większe problemy wychowawcze. Często przenoszona z innych klas, aż w końcu z innych szkół. Nie było dnia aby Emily coś nie zniszczyła, bądź kogoś nie pobiła. Wtedy też rodzice zdecydowali się na to aby uczyć ją w domu oraz zapisać do psychologa. Każdego nauczyciela odstraszała, dopiero wpłynął na nią tajemniczy psycholog w tym jej nowy nauczyciel. Zastosował terapię poprzez rysowanie i malowanie, co uspokajało dziewczynę. Podczas lekcji Devil strasznie się z nim zaprzyjaźniła, tak że nawet odwiedzała go w jego domu, bądź spotykali się na mieście. Zaś na osiemnaste urodziny zrobił jej niespodziankę...a właściwie powiedział, że zrobi jej tatuaż jaki będzie chciała. Zrobił jej diabła. Podczas jednego ze spotkań, Emily była świadkiem zabójstwa jej przyjaciela. Rozpoczęło się śledztwo, więc zgłosiła się jako świadek jednak policja nie chciała jej uwierzyć, głównie przez jej wybryki. Niektórzy nawet posądzali ją o morderstwo mężczyzny. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała, a pod wypływem gniewu zdemolowała cały gabinet przesłuchań, a następnie wyszła jak gdyby nigdy nic...obiecała, że zemści się na mordercach jej przyjaciela. Devil zamknęła się w sobie, przestała wychodzić na dwór. Całe dnie przesiadywała w pokoju rysując, doskonaląc swoje umiejętności walki oraz...znalazła nowe hobby...rzucanie nożami do celu. Rodzice znów ją próbowali zapisać po psychologa jednak reagowała agresją na to. Po miesiącu wyszła z domu, kierując się w stronę knajpki, w której przebywali mordercy Jack'a. Weszła siadając przy jednym ze stołów. Od razu to przykuło uwagę gangu, którzy do niej podeszli. Ona wstała od stoły i zaproponowała im grę...rzucanie strzałkami do celu. Gdy nadeszła jej kolej, wyciągnęła z kieszeni noże i rzuciła jeden w stronę szefa gangu, następnie atakując resztę. Byli bez szans, była niczym maszyna do zabijania. Po tym wszystkim, uciekła z knajpy do domu, na pytania rodziców gdzie była nic nie odpowiedziała...jednak odpowiedź przyszła...wraz z policją. Zabrali ją na komisariat. Nikt jej nie wierzył...nikt nie wierzył jej w to, że szanowany człowiek w mieście mógł być szefem gangu i zabić człowieka. Podczas jednego z widzeń spotkała się z matką i ojcem. Jej matka płakała zaś ojciec powiedział do niej te słowa - "Nie jesteś już Naszą córką...". Po tych słowach już ich nigdy nie zobaczyła. Nadszedł dzień rozprawy...a właściwie dzień ucieczki, który planowała od dawna. Gdy wypuścili ją z jej celi, zaatakowała policjantów, a następnie uciekła. Killer Squad Rozdział I - Japoński lis Policjanci znów ją schwytali i wsadzili do więzienia. W celi poznała rudowłosą Japonkę, która przedstawiła jej się jako Kitsune. Z początku się za bardzo nie dogadywały, jednak dzięki współpracy udało im się razem zwiać. Gdy jednak rudowłosa chciała odejść w swoją stronę, ta zaproponowała jej współpracę. W ten sposób powstało "Killer Squad" - czyli organizacja najgorszych złoczyńców. Rozdział II - Zabójczy Ptak Devil i Kitsune chodzą bez celu po mieście, po chwili jednak uwagę Emily przykuwa torebka wystawiona na sprzedaż. C.D.N Rozdział III - Mały Problem Rozdział IV - Irytujący Kundel Rozdział V - Muzyka Śmierci Umiejętności Judo Od najmłodszych lat uczęszczała na zajęcia z judo, rodzice twierdzili, że wtedy się uspokoi. Została jednak wyrzucona gdy zaczęła atakować nieumyślnie innych uczestników zajęć. Obecnie uczy się sama, bądź trenuje z Kitsune. Ta umiejętność bardzo jej się przydaje, zwłaszcza gdy walczy. Rysowanie Devil bardzo lubi rysować. To ją bardzo uspokaja. Od dziecka uwielbiała rysować czy malować, a gdy ktoś jej przerywał reagowała agresją. Rysowanie również przypomina jej o czasach gdy przy niej był Jack. Relacje Rodzice Nigdy nie czuła z nimi jakiejś więzi. Nie lubiła towarzystwa ojca, a matke uważała za zbyt nadopiekuńczą. Wiedziała również, że się jej wstydzą, czując się przy tym nie mile widziana w domu. Obecnie się za bardzo nimi nie interesuje, nawet nie ma ochoty z nimi się kontaktować wiedząc, że wtedy łatwiej oddadzą ją w ręce policji, a nawet nie przyjmą. Sama również twierdzi, że skoro "nie jest ich córką" nie ma co szukać w domu. Jack Był pierwszym i można powiedzieć dotychczas jedynym przyjacielem Devil. Jako jedyny nie widział w jej potwora...tylko nadpobudliwą i nerwową dziewczynę...bardzo nadpobudliwą. Z początku jej nauczyciel w tym psycholog...używający terapii, a właściwie rysowanie co bardzo uspokajało dziewczynę. Był też niegdyś tatuażystą. Miał on jednak długi, o których nie mówił przyjaciółce. Później zginął zabity przez gang. W rozdziale pierwszym Emily wspomina, że on jej zrobił tatuaż. Kitsune Dziewczyne poznała w więzieniu, dzieliły razem cele. Z początku nie przypadły sobie do gustu, jednak gdy Devil zobaczyła jak manipuluje policjantem aby dał jej cole i bułkę, zmienia zdanie. Dzięki wspólnym umiejętnością i współpracy udaje im się uciec. Po tym jednak Emily postanawia z nią założyć drużynę składającej się z anty-bohaterów...która będzie pełnić funkcje typowe dla anty-bohaterów. Devil czasami woła na nią Foxy Girl. Falcon Death Chłopaka poznała podczas strzelaniny jednej nocy w rozdziale II - Zabójczy Ptak. Devil i Kitsune ledwo ominęły jego strzały, następnie Emily postanowiła go zaatakować, lecz gdy przyjechała policja razem się ukryli. Następnie Falcon strzelił do policjantów, którzy go nakryli. Wtedy też Devil postanowiła przyjąć go do drużyny. Pomimo diamentalnej różnicy charakterów ich relacje raczej są dobre. Są w stosunku do siebie lojalni. Micro Devil i reszta spotyka go w rozdziale III - Little Problem. Z początku myślą, że to chłopiec, który się zgubił, jednak mają zasadę, że nie atakują dzieci. Bardzo to wkurza chłopaka, który zaczyna ich wyzywać, a następnie okrada trójkę i ucieka. Próbują go złapać jednak ten ucieka, potem znów się pojawia, naśmiewając się z nich. Kiedy ten wpada w ręcę mafiozy, chce odsprzedać ukradzione rzeczy, jednak tamten stwierdza, że są nic nie warte. Devil, Kitsune oraz Falcon Death wychodzą z ukrycia i atakują mafiozę, jednak ten woła swoich "goryli". Micro pomaga w walce z jego "gorylami", które uciekają...używa on plusów swojego małego wzrostu. Dzięki temu zdobywa uznanie u Emily oraz u reszty grupy. Bardzo lubi robić na złość Devil i przeszkadzać jej np. w rysowaniu, jednak jak to określa "Ja to z miłości robię.", przez co można spekulować, że się w niej podkochuje. Claw Emily spotyka go w IV rozdziale. Z początku razem z ekipą widzi jego postać jago dużego czarnego wilka, jednak gdy owy wilk zauważa Devil i Kitsune zmienia się w człowieka i rozpoczyna swoją gadkę na podryw przy okazji podśmiewając się z wzrostu Antoniego (Micro) oraz z Thomasa (Falcon Death) oraz mówi do dziewczyn, że w łóżku też jest zwierzęciem. Bardzo to wkurza Emily, ale uprzedza ją Yui (Kitsune) dając mu w twarz. Potem śledzi skład, przy tym dołączając się do potyczki. Devil zadowolona z jego umiejętności w zamiany inne zwierzęta (twierdzi, że się przyda) postanawia go przyjąć. Devil nie ukrywa, że Claw ją bardz irytuje, ale jego umiejętności wiele razy uratowały drużynie skóre i nigdy by go nie wydała. Music Girl Poznajemy ją w V rozdziale. Hipnotyzuje drużynę oraz policjantów, a następnie zabija ich zostawiając drużynę. Przedstawia się im tylko jako Music Girl i chce odejść, oczywiście zatrzymuje ją co chwile Claw, który starą się ją poderwać, ta zaś atakuje go fletem zaostrzonym ostrym końcem. Dziewczyna odchodzi, ale drużyna dalej ją śledzi gdyż chce zobaczyć jej umiejętności na żywo. Słysząc muzykę zatykają uszy, jednak nie wiedzą, że to Candyman, który ich atakuje. Z początku w walce idzie im świetnie jednak ostatecznie ratuje ich Elizabeth (Music Girl) i stwierdza, że się do nich przyłączy. Devil i Music Girl są totalnym przeciwieństwami, jednak łączy je jedno...łatwo je sprowokować. Ciekawostki * Tatuaż zrobiła sobie na 18 urodziny. * Została wyrzucona już pierwszego dnia z przedszkola, gdy wbiła koledze jedną z kredek w rękę, gdy ten zabrał jej rysunek. * Kilka razy została przenoszona z różnych szkół, potem zdecydowali ją uczyć w domu. * Ksywkę '''Devil '''otrzymała przez swoje zachowanie i swój tatuaż. * Jej ulubionym powiedzeniem jest - ''Ja zła? Uwierz mi, byli gorsi ode mnie...ale już ich nie ma...zgadnij dlaczego... . * Uwielbia styl rysowania Tima Burtona. * Uwielbia zakupy, potrafi przesiedzieć kilka godzin w centrum handlowym. * Ma uczulenie na cynamon. * Śmieje się na horrorach. * Urodziny obchodzi 3 lipca. * Prawdopodobnie podkochiwała się w Jack'u.